Rurik Chekhol
Rurik Chekhol (born 1975) is a minor character in Clockwork and The IT Files. A former Interpol agent, Rurik was Ivan Popov's computer expert, specializing in forged credentials. After Ivan left Interpol Rurik took over as leader of the team. Later Rurik joined the International Temporal Enforcement Agency and became a member of Team Delta. Biography Rurik was born in Pushkino, a part of the Moscow Oblast in Russia. In his youth his interaction with technology was limited, but after being given the chance to go to a school with a computer lab in high school Rurik became interested in working with them more often. Rurik's father encouraged his son to go into law enforcement and ultimately Rurik obeyed his father's wishes while still doing what he loved, becoming a computer expert for the police in Moscow after earning a master's degree in Operations Research and Systems Analysis at the University of Moscow. Initially Rurik wasn't formally recognized as an officer but by the time he'd reached the age of thirty he'd managed to complete his training and become a formal police officer. A year later Interpol in Moscow heard of Rurik's accomplishments and recruited him, putting him under the command of Ivan Popov. During his time serving as Ivan's computer expert Rurik became friends with the man, even being a groomsman at his wedding to Irina Popov. Ivan tried to mentor Rurik and even made him the new team leader after he left for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, but pressure from Victor Morozov made the job harder. Teammates Gregory Barnes and Anna Sokolov were more supportive of Rurik while Tatiana Lebedev eventually sided with Victor, causing a great deal of tension. Ultimately when the team was assigned to a case in Hong Kong the issues were finally resolved, thanks in part to the operation being a joint operation with the ITEA as well as pressure from Raymond Bishop. During the assignment Rurik also learned that Gregory and Anna were romantically involved and, fearing his team would be split up, consulted Miranda Ohala and Ray for advice. After the assignment Rurik and the rest of his team formally applied to join the ITEA, knowing it would save their careers and benefit the agency, due to their own experiences with Type-7. A month after applying Rurik was accepted into the ITEA, becoming the computer expert for Team Delta. While confronting Ouroboros at Waterloo Station Rurik managed to discover what Rhonda Evens was trying to warn them about prior to a Chrono Flash attack and was able to prevent a second by closing a key window using manual controls. During an assignment in Tokyo Rurik met Kaguya Saito and, unaware she was employed by the Imagawa Clan, the pair had a one night stand. Later when Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale Rurik was trapped inside ITEA HQ. Yeardley Luxby propositioned him, but Rurik ended up frozen as she used him for sex. Later, after William Volt and Suzanna Ortiz-Volt were married, Rurik and the rest of the non-essential personnel were frozen with Type-7, only unfrozen after time returned to normal. Personal Information * Current Age: 34 * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 156 lbs * Hair Color: Light Brunette * Eye Color: Blue * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women Special Skills * Heightened Senses, able to single out sounds in noisy areas. * Computer Expertise, specifically security, networking, hardware and software. * Bilingual, knowing Russian and English. Relationships Romances * Kaguya Saito, Former Lover Teammates * Caesar Francisco * Takahishi Nakamura * Marcus Corrado * Dianna Traynor Friends * Ivan Popov, also Co-Worker * Hui Lan, also Co-Worker * Miranda Ohala, also Co-Worker * Tatiana Lebedev, also Co-Worker * Gregory Barnes, also Co-Worker * Anna Sokolov, also Co-Worker * Victor Morozov, also Co-Worker * Rhonda Evens, also Co-Worker * Irina Popov * Raymond Bishop Appearances * Clockwork Paradise * The IT Files: Miranda's Resolve * The IT Files: Ivan's Reunion * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Takahishi's Choice * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 Trivia * Rurik is physically based on actor Ryan Phillippe. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA